


There Comes a Time

by flipflop_diva



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's duty that matters. That's what she was taught. But she didn't realize duty would hurt so much. Set after 1.13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Comes a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



His fingers skated over her flesh, and all she wanted to do was melt into him. But not like this. Not right now.

_It is your duty._

Her mother’s words, sharp and clear, rang in her head. Her mother’s eyes, even though she was nowhere near anymore, peered into her soul.

_It is your duty._

She closed her eyes and met his lips. This was all she had ever wanted, all she had ever dreamed about since she was a small child. It wasn’t just what was best for Scotland, it was what was best for her.

But not like this. Not with _him_ standing there, watching them, and all the guilt and the pain and the doubts swimming through her mind.

_It is your duty._

She tried to concentrate on Francis, to not think about the people watching, to not think about Bash watching, to not think about Catherine’s schemes and Henry’s threats, to not think about her friends and how all their lives had changed in just a few short months, to not think at all. She needed to just be here, just be there in the moment.

_It is your duty._

Francis’ hands moved up her body and cupped her face in his palms. She felt his lips move from hers to her ear.

“Soon,” he whispered, “I can love you in private.”

Mary cracked open her eyes. The face she thought she would never see again was staring down at her, the love in his eyes so real. They hadn’t really had time to talk. They hadn’t really had time to think about it. And now …

_It is your duty._

Francis removed one hand from her cheek and dropped it down between their bodies. He kissed her again and his fingers found their way under her dress and between her legs. 

She wasn’t ready for this but she was ready for him.

_It is your duty._

His fingers ran gently over her, checking to see if she was ready, reminding her again that she was lucky. Francis was not his father. Francis would be a good king. Francis would be a great husband. Francis would be a wonderful father.

His fingers stopped moving and he looked at her. She nodded, and then he slipped insider her.

It wasn’t anything like the first time. He was still tender, it was still full of love, but it was different. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes to block out the stares of everyone else.

This wasn’t about them now.

_It is your duty._

But it would be about them soon.

•••

He found her before he left, as she knew he would. She was in her room, directing her ladies as to what she needed packed for the honeymoon, and then there he was, standing there, shoulders slumped, eyes sad. A man with everything lost.

He didn’t say a word nor did she speak to him. She just smiled at her ladies. 

“We just need a few moments please.” And then they were alone, separated by more than just the distance of the room. He didn’t move toward her nor she toward him.

“Francis will not be happy you are here,” she started.

“Francis is sending me away,” he interrupted. “I will never see you again.”

Mary looked down. The guilt in her chest flared up at his words.

_It is your duty._

If she had been someone else, if Henry wasn’t worried about the Queen of England, if they had had more time …

She raised her chin, met his eyes once before. He deserved that from her.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I truly am.”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now.”

“It matters to me.”

“Does it? I am being exiled from the country …”

“For your protection!”

“For Francis’ state of mind.”

“There are people far more upset about what you did than Francis. People who would kill you in your sleep. Or worse! It is safer for you elsewhere.”

“I only did it for you.”

Mary nodded. “I know. And I am so sorry.”

She paused. What else could she say? Guilt tore into her. She had everything she wanted. His life was over. It was all because of her.

It was like he knew what she was thinking.

“I made my own choices,” he said.

“I’m sorry.” The words came out again. It seemed it was all she could say.

He finally moved from his place by the door, came toward her. 

Before she could blink, his hands were cupping her face, his mouth was on hers. For a second she forgot where she was, and they were outside on the lawn, hidden away from view. And then she remembered. She pushed him away. Gently.

“What are you doing?” She lowered her voice. “I am married!”

“And I am saying goodbye.”

“Oh.”

Her rage vanished. He nodded at her, then turned back to the door. She watched him go, the man she could have loved. Guilt soared inside her again.

_It is your duty._

He stopped at the door, his back to her, not moving, not turning.

“Sebastian?” she dared.

“I did love you,” he said. “More than anything.”

And then he was gone.

_It is your duty._

 

•••

The carriage ride was silent. He held her hand, and she looked out the window.

_It is your duty._

Her mother’s words rang over and over in her head. She had done what she had to do.

But she had ended up with the man she loved. 

Francis had spent weeks being banished from court, and now Bash …

Francis squeezed her hand.

“Nothing is ever fair,” he said, as though he, like his brother earlier, knew what she was thinking. “But we were not born for life to be fair.”

She turned to face him.

“I wish I could change it,” she said.

“I know you do.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “It’s why I love you.”

“I’m sorry for everything,” she said.

“There is nothing to be sorry for.”

She didn’t answer, just leaned into him. He was her husband now. This was what she had always wanted. There was no going back.

_It is your duty._


End file.
